duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Thing - Europe: 064 790958 1
Big Thing - Europe: 064 790958 1 is a Duran Duran 12" vinyl album, released in Europe by EMI during 1988. Track listing 064 790958 1 Side A #"Big Thing" (3:40) #"I Don't Want Your Love" (4:06) #"All She Wants Is" (4:36) #"Too Late Marlene" (5:07) #"Drug (It's Just a State of Mind)" (4:36) Side B #"Do You Believe In Shame?" (4:22) #"Palomino" (5:19) #"Interlude One" (0:32) #"Land" (6:12) #"Flute Interlude" (0:32) #"The Edge of America" (2:37) #"Lake Shore Driving" (3:04) Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - Vocals *John Taylor - Bass *Nick Rhodes - Keyboards Credits *Producer - Daniel Abraham, Duranduran, Jonathan Elias *Written by, arranged by Duranduran *Recorded by, mixed by Daniel Abraham *Programmed by (additional programming) - Sherman Foote *Mastered by Ted Jensen *Engineer (second) - Danny Mormando, Dave Way, Jean Loup Morette *Performer - John Taylor, Nick Rhodes, Simon Le Bon *Keyboards (additional) - Jonathan Elias *Design - Hans Arnold *Photography - Virginia Liberatore Additional information: 01. "Big Thing": *Drums (live) - Steve Ferrone *Guitar (Big Thing) - Warren Cuccurullo *Chorus (Big Voice) - Babba, Jane, JT, Jonathan, Koren, Lew Soloff, NR *Percussion - Marc Chantereau *Saxophone - Patrick Bourgoin, Stan Harrison *Trombone - Glenn Ferris *Backing vocals - Carole Fredericks, Joniece Jamison 02. "I Don't Want Your Love" *Guitar (noise) - Chester Kamen *Drums (live) - Steve Ferrone *Rhythm guitar - Chester Kamen, Warren Cuccurullo *Percussion - Marc Chantereau *Saxophone - Patrick Bourgoin, Stan Harrison *Trumpet - Mac Gollehon *Backing vocals - Carole Fredericks, Joniece Jamison 03. "All She Wants Is" *Guitar (lead vamp) - Warren Cuccurullo *Mixed by Steve Peck *Rhythm guitar - Chester Kamen *Drums (live snare) - Steve Ferrone *Percussion - Marc Chantereau 04. "Too Late Marlene" *Guitar - Warren Cuccurullo *Percussion - Marc Chantereau *Drums (live) - Steve Ferrone *Saxophone - David Tofani *Backing vocals - Beckie Bell, Carole Fredericks, Yvonne Jones 05. "Drug (It's Just a State of Mind)" *Chorus (highly addictive vocals) - Carole Fredericks, Joniece Jamison *Remix - Duncan Bridgeman, Joe Dworniak *Voice (verse innuendo) - Joniece Jamison *Rhythm guitar - Warren Cuccurullo *Percussion - Marc Chantereau *Saxophone - Patrick Bourgoin, Stan Harrison *Trombone - Glenn Ferris *Trumpet - Mac Gollehon 06. "Do You Believe In Shame?" *Guitar - Warren Cuccurullo" *Drums (live) - Steve Ferrone *Guitar (primitive) - Daniel Abraham 07. "Palomino" *Guitar (liquid slowhand) - Warren Cuccurullo 08. "Land" *Guitar - Warren Cuccurullo *Percussion - Marc Chantereau *Drums (live) - Steve Ferrone *Backing vocals - Beckie Bell, Carole Fredericks, Yvonne Jones *Engineer (additional on mixdown) - Eddie Garcia 09. "The Edge of America" *Guitar - Warren Cuccurullo *Percussion - Marc Chantereau 10. "Lake Shore Driving" *Guitar - Warren Cuccurullo *Percussion - Marc Chantereau *Drums (trap) - Steve Ferrone *Drums (urban jungle) - Louis César Ewandé Notes: *Edition for Holland, France and Germany. *Stickered sleeve for the French market. *Made in E.E.C. See also *Album & single covers from around the world *Duran Duran discography Category:Big Thing (album - variants)